Okumura's Palace
Okumura's Palace, also known as the Space Station of Greed, is a location in Persona 5. It is the Palace of Kunikazu Okumura. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal **''Persona 5 The Animation'' **''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' Profile ''Persona 5'' A world within the Metaverse created by Kunikazu Okumura. During the Hawaii trip, Yuuki Mishima told the protagonist how people in the Phantom Aficionado Website spoke out against Okumura and his company Okumura Foods Incorporated. But the Phantom Thieves of Hearts make him a target only after they discover through a bug installed in Sae Niijima's laptop that Okumura's business has benefited from the psychological disturbances that occurred in Tokyo. It appears as a spaceport on Earth's orbit with fast food imagery throughout, representing Okumura's status as the president of Big Bang Burger and his willfully oblivious attitude towards his daughter Haru on his goal to gain power and influence in Japan's politics. It is inhabited by robotics workers and managers, Cognitive existences that embody Okumura's view of seeing them only as a labor. It is guarded by Shadows shaped like cylinder or spherical security drones, along with the aforementioned cognitive robot workers and managers. During the initial infiltration of the Palace, the Phantom Thieves encounter Haru, who has teamed up with Morgana during his brief resignation from the team. Due to her Beauty Thief costume, they initially believe her to be the black-masked Persona user causing problems in the real world, until it is revealed her "silent glare" is due to her forgetting the introductory speech she rehearsed with Morgana. After she shyly forces out her introduction, she proclaims she and Morgana will retrieve the Treasure first, due to her father's care for her allowing her to control the Palace's security systems to an extent. Naturally, the first door she opens is filled with her father's Shadows, and she, Morgana, and the Thieves are forced to make a hasty retreat. It is later revealed that she wants to change her father only to avoid the arranged marriage between her and the son of a powerful politician, Sugimura. When the party first confronts Shadow Okumura, a cognitive version of Sugimura appears alongside him and it was revealed that Kunikazu did not care about the future of his daughter and he only forced Sugimura in to give himself more power, with full knowledge that he would treat Haru as nothing other than a sexual plaything. Haru is angered and decides to betray her father, allowing her resolve to fully take form and awaken Milady. Shadow Okumura leaves the cognitive Sugimura to take down the thieves alone and he transforms into a robot while summoning two MDL-WKRs to assist him, but was no match for Haru and the party. When the party finds the location of the treasure, Haru slips a calling card to Kunikazu and it was later found and she watches by a distance. This angers Kunikazu and his treasure takes form, forcing him to unleash a self destruct system onto his Palace to trap and kill the party and he will escape to utopia. Once the party makes to his hideout, he pretends to surrender while goading the thieves into a trap. Once this fails thanks to Morgana, he unleashes an army of his robots against the party and even sends out his final robot Execurobo MDL-ED, but was ultimately no match for the party. He surrenders the treasure and the palace collapses, with the party escaping safely. However, the black mask assassin appears and kills his Shadow, causing him to die during his press confession a day later. The plan to frame the thieves succeeds and their support plummets, setting stone for the upcoming crisis. Walkthrough *'Lockpicks needed': 3 *'Note': The best firearm available from Untouchable at this point for Ann, No Mercy, is in the second locked chest the party comes across in this Palace. Waiting to unlock the chest will save the protagonist money for other uses. Side Entrance The Phantom Thieves first enter Okumura's Palace on 9/15. The party can head for the large window to examine the outside area if desired, afterward head for the large circular platform in the center of the room and examine the lever. Facility Passageway Head west and continue through the corridors. The party will come to a large room with a hologram that can be examined, but does nothing. Head for the northeast door for a scene. Afterward, the party will leave the Palace. The party can make their return to Okumura's Palace as soon as September 19th. After heading back to the biometric door, there will be a scene which ultimately ends up with the party confronting the cognitive version of Haru's Fiance and two Corporobo MDL-WKR cognitions. Haru will join the battle in place of one of the party members. Haru's Psy skills will hit the weakness of Haru's Fiance, but the MDL-WKR robots must be downed with either Fire or Wind skills. If an ally is left damaged, the MDL-WKR bots will use Recarmdra, which will drain their HP to restore Haru's Fiance and the others, although they are each limited to using the skill once. After the battle, head east to open a Treasure Chest containing a Magic Ointment item. Then head north to the lift and activate the lift switch to descend. At the bottom of the lift, take the west door to enter a room with a Treasure Chest containing a Druid Amulet accessory. Afterward, hit up the Safe Room to save and prepare as needed. Taking the east hallway leads to a blocked door and a climable wall, which the party can use to enter an air vent to bypass the door. Follow the circular pathway to the east end to access Terminal Controls which will unlock doors deeper in the area and provide the party with a map of the Palace. Following the path around and through another vent leads to the next area. The elevator to the north cannot be accessed at the moment. Heading east to the next door leads to a rank authentication door. The party finds that they must steal the ID of an employee with the rank of chief director or higher. The elevator at the previous intersection can now be accessed. Taking the elevator leads to the Barracks. Barracks Walk to the north to see a scene where the party decides to try and gather information from the worker robots. Follow them into the room to the north and gets near each worker for hints about which enemy has the employee ID. The chief architect likes sweets. After exiting the room, south and then east along the corridor. To the south is another rank authentication door. The next branch east to the north has another Safe Room to utilize. A strong Shadow patrols the next circular area to the north. After defeating it continue north for a scene where two large cognitions are introduced and marked with exclamation points on the map. From here, the party can begin the guessing game between the two large cognitions or gather more intel from the middle square room. Alternatively, the party can also simply engage the two enemies and collect the badge once they are defeated. The middle square room reveals that the chief clerk has been stressed out lately after eavesdropping on the workers. The Corporobo to the northwest is not the chief clerk, so head to the east to question the Corporobo to the east. Choose "We're salesmen." and "We have sweets." to identify the chief clerk. Choose to fight him to obtain his ID. The Corporobo MDL-AM is weak to Electricity and Nuclear skills and will have two MDL-WKR cognitions assisting it. After the battle, the party will obtain the Chief Clerk ID. Afterward, there will be a shift change with more cognitions entering the floor, and the roaming Shadows in the hallways will respawn. One new boss cognition will be in the northwest room, with two more to the southeast in the next section of hallways. Heading back to middle room, the worker bots will state that the section chief likes to yell at people. Eavesdropping in the room to the southwest reveals that the section chief says private talks are prohibited so much it could be his catchphrase. Head northeast to the rank authentication door. After going through, the party will find a Treasure Chest containing a Model Gun item. Eavesdrop in the far east room to learn that the section chief always says this is for your own good. The section chief will be the cognition in the middle room of this area, just south of the room the party eavesdrops on the workers. Select "Sorry." and "The chief director." to confirm the section chief's identity, then choose to attack. The Corporobo MDL-DM will be accompanied by three MDL-WKR cognitions. It will be weak to Wind and Bless skills and resist everything else. Afterward, the party will receive the Section Chief ID and there will be another shift change. Eavesdrop in the room to the northeast to learn that the target likes to boast about when he was young and past glories. Then enter the next rank authentication door to the south. The chief director will be in the room on the southwest side of this area. Choose "Let's talk for a bit." and "Let's discuss the past." for confirmation, then attack. The Corporobo MDL-GM will be flanked by four Corporobo MDL-WKR cognitions. Using Psy and Curse skills will strike its weakness. After its defeat, the MDL-GM will drop the Chief Director ID. With the needed ID acquired, use it to unlock a shortcut to the west and take the elevator in the southwestmost room of the area to the Facility Passageway. Then head northeast to open the door and examine the Lift Switch to take the elevator leading further into the Palace. The door to the northwest leads to the Facility Surroundings. Facility Surroundings After a short scene, board the disc and use the Lift Switch. There will be a patrolling Shadow waiting at the end, along with a Treasure Chest containing a Rasetsu Ofuda item and a new Safe Room. Save and prepare, then continue onward. Traverse the platforms along the linear path, timing jumps to be able to ambush the patrolling Shadows after they turn away. There will be a Treasure Chest containing Spyware-laden Gear midway along the path, before it starts to sharply descend to the door to the next area. Export Line Take the ramp upward to find a Treasure Chest containing a Black Kogatana, then head down and follow the path south to a new Safe Room. After preparing, head east to see a scene. After reaching the conveyor belts, continue straight north to see a robot arm break and obstruct the path, then head to the southwest corner of this level. Examine the console with the flashing blue light, increase the machine's speed by any amount to break it and form a new path. Climb across the broken robot arm and head north. At the top of the ramp, continue northeast to find another console with a purple flashing light, then increase the speed to break it. Traverse the newly broken arm to find a Locked Chest containing a Fury Blade weapon for Yusuke, Bead and Emerald. Now interact with the console with the yellow light to break another arm. Return to the room with the purple console and jump down onto the yellow arm from the ledge outside. The door leads into the Production Line. Production Line Continuing north, the party will come across hydraulic presses that block their path to the exit. There will be a light blue console nearby, and a light blue hydraulic press further to the west after a south turn. Clear out the Shadows in between the console and the light blue hydraulic press, then interact with the console. The protagonist must choose to set the machine to Lunch for enough time to cross the press. The other options will result in scenes of their own to view. Once Lunch is selected run to the far west light blue press and cross it to find a Treasure Chest containing Fragmented Armor. Interact with the light blue console on this plaftorm to start lunchtime again, then loop around the hydraulic presses to reach the central southern platform. There will be a purple console on the east end of the platform, set it to Lunch and then dash across the hydraulic press and dash to the purple hydraulic press. Now enter the western door to reach the next area. Disposal Line There is a new Safe Room to the south. Save and prepare as necessary, then continue down the ramps to find a console with a flashing purple light. Break the arm to traverse it. At the western end of the platform, examine the blue console to set a Lunch break, then dash back east to the light blue hydraulic press. After crossing the hydraulic press, jump to the platforms to the east to find a Locked Chest containing a No Mercy SMG for Ann, Balm of Life and an Opal. Cross the area to the west, then north to a console with a blue light. Increase its speed to break the arm to the south, then cross it. There will be a Treasure Chest at the far east end of this platform containing Shield Goggles. Set the yellow console to Lunch and prepare to dash to the yellow hydraulic press. Once across, prepare for a fight and approach the group of yellow Corporobos. The Corporobo MDL-CH cognitions are weak to Ice and Psy skills and will use debuffs to weaken the party. The party will face three waves of five of these enemies before the battle ends. Continue through the far door for a scene, then take the elevator to the Central Factory. Central Factory Head to the west to open a door leading to a Treasure Chest containing a Parapsy Ring, then save at the Safe Room to the south. Now the party will face an airlock puzzle throughout the rest of the Palace. Enter the western airlock and examine the lift switch to the north to be taken up to the Transfer Line. Transfer Line Take the alpha airlock to the north, then the next alpha airlock to the east. Examine the lever in the next room to flip the active airlock to the omega airlock, then take it east. Take the omega airlock at the end end of the corridor to go south. Pull the lever at the east end of the next corridor to make the alpha airlocks active, then head to the alpha airlock to the west. Pull the levers with the gold paneling to make the alpha airlocks active. Enter the previous corridor and pull the lever to the east to make the blue omega airlocks active, then take the airlock at the far west end of the corridor. Pull the lever here to make the alpha airlocks active, then go west and exit the area to the north through the gold alpha airlock. Activate the Lift Switch here to go up to the next section. There will be a new Safe Room a little bit to the east of the lift. Save and continue onwards. This next area adds one way airlocks to the mix, and airlocks that will shift after one of them is entered. Enter the blue alpha airlock to go north. Next take the blue alpha airlock east. Ignore the levers and take the green alpha airlock in the southeast corner of the corridor. Take the green omega airlock north, then the green alpha airlock east. Take the blue alpha airlock in the northeast corner of the next corridor. Take the green omega airlock west, then the green alpha airlock west. Pull the lever here to make the blue omega airlocks active, then take the omega airlock south. Take the central omega airlock in this corridor north, then the green omega airlock east. Take the green alpha airlock north. Ignore the levers and take the gold omega airlock north. Ignore the levers and take the green omega airlock south. Head south and turn east to take the green alpha airlock north. Ignore the levers and take the gold omega airlock north. Now pull the lever to change the gold airlocks to make the alpha airlocks active. Head south through the green omega airlock. Take the blue omega airlock south. There will be a Treasure Chest containing a Bead item. Take the gold alpha airlock west and the blue omega airlock south. Finally, take the gold alpha airlock west. Examine the elevator button and take the elevator down to reach the Weapon Production area. Weapon Production Head east and follow the wall around south to find a Locked Chest containing a Hero Eyepatch, Physical Ointment and Magic Ointment. Now save at the new Safe Room. Head north to find the Treasure's location and become ready to send the calling card. Aside from one breakable object, the rest of the area is empty. Head back to reality to send the calling card or grind as desired before departing. After returning to the Palace once the calling card has been sent, returning to the Treasure location will activate a cutscene, which leaves the party with 10 minutes to reach the end of the area. Ascend the catwalks to reach the Weapon Maintenance area. Weapon Maintenance The area is a straight path leading forward. There will be two patrolling Shadows (with more possibly spawning once they are defeated due to the Security Level) that the party can either engage or attempt to run past to save time. The Shadow parties may include Lilim, however, and her Spirit Drain skill will rip away 30 SP at a time prior to a long boss battle, along with her Masukunda skill making her and other Shadows harder to defeat. After taking the elevator up, there will be a Treasure Chest containing a Brigandine armor. Hitting the Lift Switch will take the party into the battle with Shadow Okumura. Once the battle starts, the party will have 30 minutes to defeat Shadow Okumura and his Corporobo cognitions. Treasure In the Palace, Kunikazu's Treasure takes the form of a mysterious glowing orb with a metallic shell inside the Palace. When the Phantom Thieves found it, Okumura takes the orb away in order to lure the Thieves into a trap. Morgana, however, avoids the trap and saves the Thieves. In reality, the true form of his treasure is a spaceship model kit "Galaxy" which the gigantic flying saucer that forms his Palace is based on. Haru explains that Kunikazu wanted this kit as a child. Haru's grandfather was the previous owner of Okumura Foods, which was a small company at the time. Her grandfather was a kindly man, but according to her, was not a particularly good businessman. Due to the frequent presence of debt collectors in Kunikazu's life, he desired to be successful so he could have what he wanted. Futaba finds out that the model kit is now a valuable collectible. After that, the SIU Director talks to someone in phone that they have confirmed Kunikazu's reformation by the Phantom Thieves and expects his demise will take place in time. Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight Okumura's Palace acts as one of the stages for Haru. Gear Updated gear that becomes available once Okumura's Palace becomes accessible. Melee= |-| Ranged= |-| Armor= |-| Accessory= List of Enemies Bosses Trivia *Even though this Palace represents the Deadly Sin of Greed instead of Gluttony, the status ailment "Hunger" is mostly inflicted by enemies appearing in this Palace (and subsequently the same regular Shadows which can be encountered again in Mementos). The exceptions are few quest bosses in Mementos and the final boss. *The fact that the Palace is a space station may be a reference to him trying to metaphorically reach for the stars. *This is the only Palace in the game where Shadows don't act as mid-bosses. Instead, the mid-boss obstacles are Shadow Kunikazu's own Corporobo army. Category:Persona 5 Locations